Nyan
}} |affiliation = Monster Association (formerly) |webcomic = None |manga = Chapter 66 |anime = Episode 18 }}Nyan (ニャーン, Nyān; Viz: Nyaan) is a Dragon-level Mysterious Being and an executive member of the Monster Association. Appearance Nyan has the appearance of an anthropomorphic cat-like monster, with light colored fur and a choker with a bell attached to it. He has horizontal stripes across his back and tail with three vertical stripes crossing his forehead to the back of his head. Personality Nyan, due to being an executive member of the Monster Association and a Dragon level monster, is very arrogant. He enjoys watching other monsters fulfill their lust for revenge, and eagerly allows them to do as they please. This stems from the fact that he became a monster to live the life he wants and do whatever he wants. However, when Puri-Puri Prisoner began evolving and preached concepts of love, he started to feel uneasy, being reminded of the love forced upon him by his former master. This could indicate that he has a soft spot or mental weakness against opponents who openly display love, but whether his fighting abilities are hindered against such opponents remains unclear. Nyan is also very cowardly, as he ran away from Saitama after seeing his attacks were having no effect on him, and displays no loyalty to the Monster Association, stating that he wouldn't risk his life for Monster Association after seeing Saitama's superior power, quitting shortly after. Even in his past life as normal cat, he possessed extreme cruelty and sadism, as he liked to torture pests like rats until they died in agony. History Nyan was initially a regular house cat whose owner often forced her unwanted love onto him via kissing and hugging. The cat later became an intelligent monster capable of human speech and intelligence at some point due to his extremely sadistic tendency in killing household pest and left his owner, becoming a member of the Monster Association. Plot Human Monster Saga Monster Raid Arc Nyan broke into Smelly Lid Prison to find Puri-Puri Prisoner, but he wasn't there. Nyan instead decided to do business with the prisoners. Super Fight Arc Nyan later transformed many prisoners into monsters using the Monster Cells and they all broke out of prison. Monster Association Arc Nyan instructs the monsterized prisoners about their roles in the upcoming battle against the Hero Association, and allows them to try to get payback against Puri-Puri Prisoner. Afterwards, he takes a short nap. Nyan and the other executives of the Monster Association are summoned by Gyoro Gyoro for an as-of-yet unknown reason. Later, Nyan is seen attacking Puri-Puri Prisoner. When he senses that it will be difficult to fight him due to his loving nature and adapting during battle, he chooses to flee and let other cadres deal with him. Squeezing through small cracks in the walls, he flees as Puri-Puri Prisoner gives chase. Having decided to abandon the battle, Nyan outmaneuvers the hero, tricking Puri-Puri Prisoner into crushing his former cellmates with debris, allowing him to escape while the hero is distracted. He later witnesses Saitama defeating Overgrown Rover with a single punch and tries attacking the hero from behind with Super Feline Retribution, only to realize that his attack has no effect. Knowing that Saitama will finish him off if he stays he flees in terror, leaving a confused Saitama behind. Later, Nyan is seen walking towards a large group of heroes outside the Monster Association. Poison notices him and orders One Shotter to fire at the monster. The sniper shoots but Nyan intercepts the bullet with his immense speed and deflects it back at One Shotter, critically wounding his head. As the heroes stagger from shock at this new threat, Nyan voices his joy at finally finding a group of weak heroes. Walking to the center of the group, Nyan slashes at Needle Star, Gearsper, Jet Nice Guy and Twin Tail. Nyan announces how he is a cadre of the Monster Association, to the shock of the heroes, and monologues his past and his surprise at Waganma's escape. Green and Strange Binding Shell restrain the monster and gives Mizuki the chance to discus throw at Nyan, only for Nyan to catch it and shatter the disc in his mouth. Poison tries to stab Nyan, but his blade is caught in Nyan's eyelid and shattered. Tired of their weak efforts, Nyan slips out of Green's vines using his super dexterity. Shadow Ring and Feather try to slash at the cadre but their blades are broken instantly before they notice they have been cut along with it. Nyan eyes a frightened Waganma as Food Battler Futoshi flees with him in his arms. Mizuki attempts to stall Nyan once more, but the creature strikes her into the air. Gearsper cushions her fall with his unleashed psychokinetic powers and prepares to fight the monster. The hero uses his esper powers to destroy several nearby buildings and bury Nyan. However, the creature easily slips out of the rubble and attacks Food Battler Futoshi. He drags Futoshi and Waganma away to kill them, but his grip on them is suddenly cut off by a high-speed object. The object flies through the air and appears at the hands of Drive Knight. Nyan inquires about the identity of the hero. Instead of responding, Drive Knight attacks the creature. Abilities and Powers Nyan is a Dragon-level Mysterious Being, and an executive member of the Monster Association. He was shown to be strong enough to subdue the prisoners and officers at the Smelly Lid Prison with no difficulties. His strength is further supported by the fact that he was the only other Dragon-level Mysterious Being in the Monster Association besides fellow Executive Gouketsu to be tasked with recruiting new members during the initial monster raid. He attacks with his sharp claws and can easily injure S-class heroes. Physical Abilities Immense Strength: Nyan was easily able to tear Puri-Puri Prisoner's skin with his Feline Retribution attack. Nyan subsequently yawned, indicating the ease in which he injured the hero. However, it should be noted that it did not affect the S-class hero's speed or prowess, although this can be attributed to the hero's durability and pain tolerance. Another instance of his strength is when he was able to catch and break Poison's knife with just his eyelid. Supernatural Dexterity: Due to his nature as a cat, Nyan can easily pass through any crack more than 3 mm wide. This allows him to effortlessly escape being restrained or tied up. Immense Durability: '''Nyan was unfazed by dozens of sharpened rocks thrown at him or being buried under such large rubble, and casually made his way through the cracks of the debris. '''Immense Speed: Nyan was able to out-speed Puri-Puri Prisoner while the former chased him through a wall, as well as being able to attack him several times before he can even react. He also effortlessly deflected one of One Shotter's bullets from very close range, as well as catching Poison's knife in his eyelid, while restrained. He could move so quickly that he defeated several lower-ranked heroes at once while appearing to simply walk past them. He was able to dodge Drive Knight's sawblade attack without any problem. Fighting Style Befitting his feline nature, Nyan attacks using his claws as his main weapon, and also moves around lithely in battle.' *'Feline Retribution (猫罰, Nekobatsu): Nyan scratches the opponent, leaving deep cuts. This was first seen being used against Puri-Puri Prisoner. *'Extreme Feline Retribution' (激猫罰, Geki Nekubatsu): Nyan performs the Feline Retribution attack, but much faster and on a larger scale. This was first seen used against Saitama. Major Battles Quotes *''"S-Class heroes, what a bunch of weirdos."'' Trivia *Nyan's supernatural dexterity is a reference to a cat's ability to pass through narrow openings, although in this case, it is significantly amplified. *Nyan is the first mysterious being to have turned into one from being a pet animal. All natural mysterious beings resembling animals before Nyan always originated from bugs like cicadas and centipedes and then gained human-level intelligence, while the House of Evolution was only composed of genetically modified humans and wild animals. *Nyan is the only known monster and furthermore Cadre to have quit the Monster Association. References Navigation fr:Miaou Category:Characters Category:Mysterious Being Category:Monster Association Category:Dragon Category:Manga Original Category:Villains